


what was lost has returned

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Trip Lives, dead character not really dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: As the team prepares for their next challenge under the leadership of the new director, they receive a strange signal that leads them to someone they weren't expecting to see.





	what was lost has returned

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a prompt fill for my MCU Bingo Card -Legacyquake & Reunion
> 
> I do intend to expand on this including the backstory of how Trip is alive. 
> 
> Use of 'Skye' because that's the name Trip knows her by.

Leaving Coulson and May in Tahiti, Daisy doesn’t know what’s going to happen now and that’s a very scary thought. She knows the first thing they’re going to do is track down Fitz in space which she has mixed feelings about.

 

Daisy stands up from the seat and heads to get something to drink.

 

However, she doesn’t get the drink.

 

An alert suddenly goes off and she rushes over to the screen with the rest of the team following suit.

 

“What’s going on, Daisy?” asks Mack with a concerned look on his face.

 

Her fingers fly across the keyboard as she tries to find the answer to the new director’s question because something strange is going on and they need to be prepared to deal with whatever it is even if they were three people down.

 

“I’m not sure. It looks like the system is detecting the presence of an Inhuman or alien; maybe some kind of artifact as well. It’s coming from New Zealand of all places,” states Daisy.

 

Mack looks the team over and thinks about everything they’ve through.

 

The team desperately needs a break but this could be dangerous to the public and needs to be investigated.

 

“Agent Davis, set a course to the nearest area where we can land easily. Everyone else, go get ready because we’re going to go investigate what is causing this,” commands Mack firmly.

 

Davis dashes back off to the pilot’s seat as the rest of the team nods.

 

When they land, Mack gathers them for a briefing.

 

“Alright, we don’t know what we’re walking into so I’m not taking any chances, so everyone is taking a weapon and we’re going to split into two teams. Team One will be Piper, Davis and Daisy,” the small smile from Daisy makes Mack gad he put the teams together like he did, “and Team Two is myself, Elena and Jemma.”

 

They gather up their equipment including their satellite phones before departing from the Zephyr.

 

Daisy feels nervous and a strange sense of excitement that she can’t explain and she doesn’t think either Piper or Davis would understand so she keeps it to herself.

 

“You know, life was simpler and stable before I meet you guys,” comments Davis offhandedly.

 

Piper jabs him in the side with her elbow.

 

Daisy laughs at the expression on Davis’ face which causes them to look at her in shock because that is a sound they haven’t heard in a while.

 

“I appreciate the gesture but Davis has a point,” comments Daisy.

 

“Yeah, well he didn’t need to say it like that,” replies Piper.

 

They continue on with their search and the feeling grows in Daisy.

 

Suddenly, they stop walking when they feel eyes on them causing them to grab their guns as Daisy prepares to quake whatever is watching them if necessary.

 

When nothing happens, they keep moving.

 

Then they hear noises coming from three different directions.

 

“Should we…..the director said we should stay together?” asks Daisy.

 

“We need to find out what is going on, that’s the mission,” replies Davis.

 

Seeing Piper nod her, Daisy shrugs.

 

They go in separate directions and the feeling is at an all time high.

 

Movement catches her attention as something moves towards her out of the darkness.

 

“Trip?” Daisy asks in shock.

 

“Hey girl,” he replies with a grin on his face.

 

Seeing Daisy unable to do anything due to shock, Trip stops walking then slowly raises his hands to show he’s not a threat.

 

“Is that really you?” she asks.

 

“Yes, Skye it is.” He answers.

 

Slowly, she moves closer to him and brings her hand up to his chest where his heart is and two things are immediately noticeable; one – he’s definitely solid so that rules out seeing a ghost or hallucination and two – his heart is definitely beating so he must be alive.

 

She collapses against him and starts sobbing, he brings his arms around her to wrap her in a strong hug. Then he rubs her back as he holds her.

 

Time passes but Daisy doesn’t know how long it takes to calm down.

 

She pulls back slightly and looks up at him.

 

“Hey girl,” he says before kissing the top of her head.

 

“We really do need to talk but we should get out of here first,” she comments.

 

“Ma’am, yes ma’am,” Trip says then grins when she giggles.

 

“One thing though, I go by Daisy now, it’s a long story but yeah…” she says rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

 

“Whatever you want,” he replies simply.

 

Taking his hand in hers, she leads him back the way that she came in hopes of finding Piper and Davis.

 

The two agents, clearly confused by Trip’s presence but seeing something in Daisy, they follow her lead and head back to the plane.

 

It’s when they arrive back at the rendezvous point that things get interesting.

 

Mack and Jemma stare at him with their jaws hanging open while Elena looks between them and the rest of the team.

 

In her heart, she knows this is Trip, her Trip but she knows she’ll need to convince the others of it.

 

They all get back on the plane, including Trip and head back to the base so they can have a safe place to rest and figure out what is going on including why Trip is alive and back with them, not to mention the strange signal they picked up.

 

Daisy promises to keep an eye on Trip until Mack is satisfied that it really is their friend, so he’s staying with her in her bunk. To be honest, she didn’t want to let him out of her sight anyways.

 

Looking down at her as they lay side by side, he strokes her cheek lightly.

 

“So much has happened in my absence, I should have been here to do something about it,” he says with guilt obvious in his voice.

 

“You’re here now and that’s all that matters,” she replies, placing her hand on his chest—over his heart, “G-d Trip, I’ve missed you so much.”

 

Her words tear at his heart but he still sees the woman he fell for so long ago.

 

“If I have any say in it, I won’t leave you again. I couldn’t bear it,” he comments.

 

Daisy looks up at him, straight in the eye.

 

“Oh, I can guarantee that because I won’t let you,” she states firmly.

 

He cups her face gently then kisses her, so overwhelmed by his emotions and finally finding his way back to his girl.

 

Tomorrow, they’ll deal with everything else but tonight is all about them.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> -Short comments  
> -Long comments  
> -Questions  
> -Constructive criticism  
> -“<3” as extra kudos  
> -Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
